


George’s other job

by L0S3R43V3R



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cam boy, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0S3R43V3R/pseuds/L0S3R43V3R
Summary: Dream, being a horny bastard, one night wanted to try something new. He had gotten to the point where he had gone through over twenty pages without finding anything interesting. Until, he found a cute male with a mask and beanie on who was supposed to be live in half an hour.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 442
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not a new idea. Just wanted to write a story, I like the idea. Enjoy!

George, Dream and Sapnap were on discord in a call for an hour after George ended his stream.   
“Hey, I think I’m gonna get off for a bit, I’ll be back on later, I’m just tired right now.” Dream said, yawning for emphasis. 

The two other boys said their goodbyes to him and he left the call. He was tired, but he didn’t want to sleep just then, in fear he would mess up his sleeping schedule again.

So, he just sighed and laid on his bed. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling on Twitter when he stumbled upon some rather inappropriate fan art of him and George. And like that, he was in a private browser looking for something to watch.

George had left the call with Sapnap and begun setting up for his “other” stream. He had to set up at least on hour before so that he can prepare properly. He had to completely re-arange his room, since he had to make it look normal for his regular streams.

He moved his bed to the corner of his room and set up to walls of white, and set a sheet on the floor creating a recording corner for him. He set up his camera and his lights so that the viewers would be able to see him properly. When he was done he checked the time, thirty minutes until showtime.

Dream had gotten a little bored scrolling through the pages and pages of porn that had people he couldn’t see as attractive. He decided that he would look through five more pages before giving up and just jacking off boringly. 

Page number one, nothing.

Page number two, nothing.

Page number three, something that might seem interesting but was a sketchy website.

Page number four, nothing.

Page number five, had something that caught his eye. ‘Had to wait until last second, huh?’

He clicked on the website and it was actually a trustworthy website. It looked kind of like only-fans and Dream found out that it had the same mechanics.

He saw a man with a mask and a beanie covering his hair, the rest of him was dressed in a bra and panties. Dream looked at the man and stared at the figure in the thumbnail. He was short and petite, just like George. Dream felt himself get a little harder. This was the thing he had to watch. He clicked on the picture.

‘Please sign up and subscribe before watching the video.’ There was no ‘no’ option so he created an account. Then, he subscribed to the account “Masked Male.” He really didn’t care about having to spend money, it was no worry to him. His only worry was that the stream was starting in half an hour. He groaned when he realized he had to wait for pretty boy to get ready. It would be worth the wait.

George had put on his clothes. Well, he really only wore a robe and a skirt. He sat in the middle of his workspace and waited for the last minute to pass. As it did, he was able to see himself in his laptop screen. And so did the rest of the stream as his chat started saying all sorts of different hellos.

‘Hey baby checks,’ ‘You look so cute today,’ ‘take it off.’

George said his introduction, “Hello sweetharts,” he stopped as he saw a donation pop up on his screen ‘call me daddy.’ “Ooo, daddy’s a little eager, huh? First donation this stream.” He put a hand on the floor between knees and continued.

“As always, requests are always taken into consideration, but I might use your idea next stream so tune in then to see. Donate to talk to me but the mask and beanie stay on. Okay! Enough technical stuff, it’s time to get a move on.”

George had never been concerned about people identifying him from his voice, it always went up an octave when he started to stream for this audience.Wether it be the embarrassment of getting off in front of a lot of viewers or him just getting off in general, the reason didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he wasn’t going to be recognized, he did this for the thrill and fun. Being recognized would ruin everything for him.  
  


Dream was finally able to see the boy. He was unbelievably cute. And his little movements and poses were a turn on. He loved everything about the boy on the screen already. The people in the chat referred to him as a number of things but Maskie was a particularly popular one.

So, Dream tried his hand at a request. Maskie was out of his robe but he still had his skirt on as he pushed a vibrator up against his crotch. Dream donated ten dollars for his to take his skirt off. “Nightmare with ten dollars wants me to take of my skirt. What an eager perv you are~” Maskie said as he pulled the vibrator, whining at the loss of touch. He slowly took his skirt off.

One side went down, then the other went down a little lower, then lower and lower until it had reached his feet. He pulled them off of his feet dantily. And Dream stared at the screen mesmerized by the man’s every movement. 

Maskie looked up at the camera, both of his hands sitting on the floor in between his legs as he arched his back slightly. “Good enough for you, honey?” Dream could have come at that very moment without ever touching his dick. The thought of George ever doing that to him. Dream started to pump.

George had gotten donation after donation of the horny motherfuckers telling him to take off each piece of clothing. And he was currently riding a dildo the size of his forearm. He moaned slutishly to appease to his audience and they were loving it. 

‘You are doing so well for daddy,’ ‘yes ride my cock like the slut you are.’

George was smiling on the inside, these people really did role play the hell out of these things. “Ah~ yes! Your cock is filling me up! Aaahh~” He liked to include the audience a little and he thought, like every stream, his climax was the perfect time to do it.

“Whose cock am I riding sweethearts? I want to scream your name!” The entire chat suddenly blew up with responses, ‘Daddy’s cock’ ‘mine’ ‘your sweetheart’s’ and then an outstanding amount of money was donated to him.

“Ah~ Nightmare, SIR!” He screamed the word ‘sir’ as he came. He pulled the dildo out of his ass and tried to catch his breath. He had just been donated three hundred dollars to scream out ‘sir.’ His job was really amusing.

Dream had came at the same time as the dude in the mask. Dream knew he imagined it but his voice really sounded like George when he screamed out. And that made Dream go crazy. Even after coming down from his high he couldn’t stop thinking about the way he screamed. He even took the liberty of screen recording the ten seconds in particular and replaying them over and over in his camera roll.

He knew it would be worth the money. He was glad that he payed it. With that, he cleaned himself off and decided to try sleeping for two hours before joining Sapnap’s stream. He had a really great dream that nap.


	2. Good job, George.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets to know Nightmare a bit more.

George sighed as he turned off his stream. He had really gotten some horny fool to donate money for him to scream his name. He really did enjoy his job, maybe because it was a turn on to fuck himself in front of an audience. Maybe it was because he got to see how stupid people could be when they were horny. Or, maybe it was because it made him feel good about his body. 

People liked his petite frame, that’s why they watched. If he could, he would go back in time and tell everyone who told him he was too skinny to go fuck themselves. Preferably fucking themselves to his stream.

He steadily got up and started to clean up, first himself. He trudged over to the shower.

It was times like these that George was glad that he was a streamer, and didn’t have an actual job to go to. If he had to work all day after doing one of his streams; he might be a full time porn star.

He was able to stay in his bed while his friends were streaming, since he didn’t have to show his camera. And now that they worked around his schedule he was able to wear comfortable clothes after he’s done with streaming for the day.   
  


Dream had woke up just in time for Sapnap’s stream. He was a mess but he didn’t have to straighten up because he never had to show his camera. He joined a call with Sapnap and they talked for a bit before George finally joined the call.

“How are you still late when we are working around _your_ schedule?” Sapnap asked.

  
“I need my beauty sleep, Sappy Nap. You need to try it too.” George replied.

Sapnap was quick to retaliate, “I don’t need beauty sleep when I’m already this beautiful.” Dream chuckled at the statement.

”Actually, I think you both need more beauty sleep. You guys could never compare yourselves to my beauty.” Dream said flipping his hair.

They continued the stream like normal until Sapnap’s game lagged out and he died on his last speedrun. He ended the stream, raiding someone else who was streaming.

”Okay, remember that we both have to wake up early in the morning. When do we sleep?” Sapnap asked, directing the question towards Dream.

”Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to stay up for about another hour. But I am going to leave the call.” Dream replied.

”Don’t be shy, Dream. Fall asleep on the call. We won’t mind.” Sapnap joked.

”Ha, we don’t want another George incident. But I don’t talk as much in my sleep as he does.” Dream laughs and George sighs.   
“Well, I’m going to sleep right now so see you losers later.” They say goodbye and each of them leave the call.

George sat in his streaming corner in an oversized hoodie and some long socks that came up to his mid thigh. He had cat ears on and a tail that was connected directly to him.

He started his stream, “Hello sweethearts!”

‘Meow’ ‘give your owner a mewl’ ‘you look so hot,’ the responses came in.

“Nya~ as always, requests are always taken into consideration, but I might use your idea next stream so tune in then to see. Donate to talk to me but the beanie and mask stay on. Okay masters, let’s get this started!”

George had very specific plans for the stream that day. He wanted to see how Nightmare would react to him. 

Dream had seen the boy in the thumbnail looking like a cat boy this stream. He had remembered a donation that came in and suggested that. He clicked it and saw the boy in an oversized hoodie.

Dream thought about George stealing one of his hoodies and it going over his hand and making sweater paws. George sitting in their room wearing the same outfit, only the hoodie was Dream’s.

Maskie had already taken off his sweater to reveal that that all he had on under it was a pair of panties. Maskie took a dildo and maintained eye contact with the camera as he slowly pulled up his mask to completely swallow the silicone dick.

Dream shuddered and started to stroke his own dick at the same pace that he was sucking. Those eyes reminded him so much of George. If only he would take off his mask. He had it positioned in a way that they would only see the dildo being sucked; nothing below his eyes was showing. 

Dream wondered what would happen if he accidentally did it wrong and his face showed. Dream would probably screen shot it and stare at it while he was streaming.

Grorge stopped sucking after around fifteen minutes and turned around. He was on his knees as he slid off his panties. He pulled on his tail until it came out of his ass and then slipped it back in. He did this about five times before rolling onto his back and putting his arms in a t-Rex position.

“Nya~ master, please fuck me!” The chat loved it.

‘I’ll fuck you really hard’ ‘Anything for you slut’ and then a donation came up, ‘Nightmare donated 50$: Meow for your master’

George was smirking on the inside. Nightmare really did like the cat thing, huh? George meowed and stuck his tongue out just a bit. Then he used his fingers to stretch himself out some more.

  
George was finally stretched out enough and took the dildo he shoved down his throat earlier and shoved it inside himself next to the tail butt plug. He was very pleasured by the action. 

“Yes master! Faster please! Harder! I can take it!” He mewled and moaned at high pitches as his ass was completely filled. He had come very close and asked his audience who was fucking him.

Again, it was Nightmare that donated 300$. “Ah~ Ahhhh~ SiR~.” George had come and his voice cracked as he did. The toys slipped out of his arse and he sat up slowly.

“Thank you sir Nightmare for the 300 dollars. I hope to see more of you in future streams. Thank you guys for pleasuring little ol’ me tonight. See you next time sweethearts.” With that he ended his stream and started to clean up.

When he had gotten back to his computer he opened up his window to his second streaming account. He then privately messaged Nightmare. He wanted to see what kind of person he was outside of the stream.

Maskie:

Hey Nightmare

Nightmare:

Hey, Maskie is what they call you right?

George was startled and surprised at how fast he had typed a message back. The fact that he even saw it that fast was astonishing.

Maskie:

Yeah, i guess they wanted my name to seem more cute than masked male.

im really bad at coming up with names.

Nightmare:

Yeah, it seems that way. But I guess a name really doesn’t matter when you look hot in front of a camera.

  
Maskie:

I guess it doesn’t. Maybe that’s why no one has complained about it before.

Nightmare: 

So, why are you messaging me? Am I just really lucky or really special?

Maskie:

I don’t know. I just wanted to know what kind of person you were I guess.

You are sending me mass amounts of money. What kind of job do you have.

  
Nightmare:

I do YouTube and stuff. I’m not too big.

Maskie:

Ha ‘not too big’ a small YouTuber would not be able to give me so much money. 

I bet you are either really big and don’t want me to know about you or you have another job on top of YouTube.

Nightmare:

I guess you’ll have to find out that mystery by yourself.

George chuckled. Nightmare was a lot less sleazy than most of the other men he has contacted. He was even tolerable. But he had to cut the conversation short because of his fatigue. So he said his goodbye and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t guessed, Nightmare is Dream. I am terrible at names so I’m sorry that they don’t have really good names.


	3. What’s your name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Maskie talk a bit more about themselves.

Dream had already streamed earlier that day and George didn’t have any streams planned so he was kind of bored.

He used this time to get to know the mysterious Nightmare man who came into his life.

Maskie:

Hey Nightmare

  
Nightmare:

Hey Maskie, what’s up?

Maskie:

You said you had a small YouTube channel. Mind if i ask what the name is?

Nightmare:

Yeah, the channel is Dream.

George had thought that it would make sense because one, Dream had a lot of money. But on the opposite side of the spectrum, Dream was straight.

Nightmare:

Ha, I’m just kidding. But I do aspire to be Dream. I guess that’s why my username is Nightmare.

George laughed. For a second he actually considered that this man was Dream. There was such a small possibility that something like that could even be possible.   
  


Maskie: 

Yeah, i think that I’ve heard of Dream before.

I was just interested because I wanted to start doing YouTube and streaming regularly.

Nightmare:

Oh really, why?

Maskie: 

I think it would be really fun to stream for a different kind of audience.

This was George’s reason for starting to stream porn. His audience during his Minecraft streams were great but they were just like Dream’s and some other streamers. He wanted a different kind of audience.

He wanted to do porn because it seemed really easy. He watched the others and learned from them. He also couldn’t just create another channel for streaming because people would find out very easily. 

So now, no one knows him and he’s able to stream for a different kind of audience. It was pretty fun.

Nightmare:

Well, what if we helped each other then. We’ll start two fresh channels and grow together.

Maskie: 

But what about your channel?

Nightmare:

It’s dead already anyways. Besides, it would be fun to grow with someone.   
  


George confirmed that Nightmare was indeed a simp for him. He had to make sure not to get to close to him. Any feelings would be wasted because Nightmare probably only cared about his body.

Maskie: 

Okay, if you are willing to, I’ll do it.

This is what led to both of them making different accounts on both discord and YouTube. George wanted to call him in discord but he wasn’t able to. Nightmare said that they could talk tomorrow and it made George suspicious.

What if this was just some old man that he was about to make a channel with? How the hell would he be able to get out of it? Most importantly, how was he going to be able to manage three jobs now?

He sighed and just decided to wait until the next day to hear his voice.

Dream had really told a stranger on the internet that he would help them grow on YouTube. A stranger that did porn, a person who he didn’t know at all. He groaned, but at least he covered his tracks. 

The whole reason he had told Maskie that he was Dream was to lower his suspicion. If he was donating hundreds of dollars each stream and said he was a YouTuber then Dream would be one of the first suspects.

He gave his friends money all the time so everyone knew that giving three hundred dollars wouldn’t be a problem for him. He proposed to help Maskie out to lower his suspicion even more. 

Dream thought he was playing it out very smart and talking to Maslow over call wouldn’t be a problem because he said he didn’t really know Dream anyways.

He smiled to himself and decided to talk with George or Sapnap for a while before he had to go to sleep.   
  
  


The next day came around and George was freaking out a bit. He really didn’t want this dude to be some old man. He also hoped this man wouldn’t be able to recognize his voice. 

He wasn’t able to change his pitch when he was talking regularly. This wouldn’t be a problem because his voice wasn’t anything special. But he knew that Nightmare watched Dream and was a big fan. He hoped that he wasn’t going to be recognized by that.

He opened up discord and told Nightmare that he was ready to call whenever he was. Nightmare responded right away saying that he would be ready in thirty minutes.

Dream had no problems regarding the calling situation. Maskie didn’t know Dream. And Dream’s voice wasn’t that recognizable to people who didn’t watch his videos. He started the call.

”Hello,” he started.

Maskie gasps, “hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we love smut but plot chapter.


	4. Oopsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Nightmare to George?

George gasped when he heard the man’s voice. “Hello,” he replied. He wanted to sigh, knowing that the man wasn’t a grandpa but he held his breath as he waited for him to talk again.

”Hey, you sound a bit different than you usually do.” Nightmare replied.

George laughed because no way could that voice actually be the same voice he heard everyday. He played it off. “Yeah, my voice is higher on stream.” George turned on his camera, he had the beanie and mask on. “I assure you that it’s still me.”

Dream chuckled, “yeah, I guess it is you. Are you ready to get started?” 

George smiled and nodded. This man couldn’t possibly be Dream. Dream was straight, and Dream would never agree to do this with someone. But neither would he normally. He can’t Fantasize about Nightmare being Dream. He’ll get his hopes up. He’s Nightmare, not Dream.

”Okay, so what content were you thinking of putting out?” Nightmare asked.

”Well, I play Minecraft. I guess I can make content about that.” George said.

“Oh really? Me too! That’s great, we’re already off to a good start.” Nightmare said.

George hated that Nightmare liked Minecraft. It made him suspicious. But he was also a Dream lover so of course he played Minecraft.

“Should we record some bed wars then?” Nightmare asked. George agreed that it was a good idea to start off on.   
  


All was going good until Nightmare had told George to focus his attention on the green team. George had forgotten about the fact that he was colorblind but did his best to aim for the green team. It was just darker yellow, how hard could it be?

Very hard he concluded as he ended up aiming for the yellow team on accident.

  
“That’s the yellow team, Maskie. The green team is to your left.” Dream suppressed a wheeze thinking it would give him away and laughed silently instead. Sometimes you would hear a sound but it faded as soon as it came.

”Sorry, it’s really embarrassing. I’m kind of colorblind. He he.” Maskie replied.

”Ha, that’s just like George. Uh, the person who does videos with Dream. He’s also colorblind and he has a British accent too because he’s from the UK. He’s really great, he’s funny and he kind of looks like you too. Ha, sorry for babbling a little bit.”   
  


‘Fuck, I talk too much’ Dream thought. Then he heard Maskie chuckle, “it’s cute. You can keep talking about him if you want. I’m a good listener.”

’God damn he sounds like George.’ Dream was fantasizing about his best friend being a porn streamer. He needed to go touch some grass or something.

”I’ll spare you for now.” Dream says. They played and recorded for two hours talking about anything that popped up in their minds. Never really sharing too much about themselves.

”Okay I think that we have enough recording for a video. I’ll talk to you tomorrow about editing.” Dream said.

”Oh, okay. Um, I have a stream today, see you there?” Maskie asked.

“Oh yeah, of course I’ll be there.”

They said their goodbyes and Dream messaged George. They were working on a plug in and Dream just wanted to talk to George while they worked on it. Maskie reminded him of George but nothing could beat the real thing.

George joined Dream’s call, “ ‘Ello Dream!” And Dream smiled, “George! I haven’t talked to you in so long!” George sighed, “We talked just yesterday, so clingy.” They laughed together.   
  


They chatted for hours before George said that he had to go. That’s when Dream realized that he hadn’t checked when Maskie’s stream was starting. He sighed in relief as he saw he still had an hour.   
  


  
  
George had gotten a request last stream to wear a maid outfit and so he did it. He was sitting on a stool with his outfit on. The camera was angled so that you would barely not be able to see under his skirt.

This didn’t last long as the skirt was off in the five minutes. He had a tray of ice and held one of the cubes in his hand. He rubbed it first on his neck, slowly inching down until it got to his nipple.

”Master, may I?” George asked the chat. He got replies instantly.

’Do it nice and slow’ ‘yes baby’ ‘rub it all over’

While he was holding it still a drip came down his exposed nipple. He moaned erotically and got a donation.

’Nightmare donated 20$: You tease, do it baby.’

George smiled sweetly at the nickname. Even though he knew that it was used in a sexual way, he thought it was endearing coming from Nightmare.

He rubbed it until it melted on his right nipple. Then he took another cube and ran it down the same path but to his left nipple. He rubbed it there until it melted and then he licked his fingers.

He continued licking and then started to suck on them. Using his other hand to pull of his panties. Thinking that he was lubed up enough he went straight in with two.

”Oh master, you’re so rough with me-ah~“ He moaned as he hit that sweet spot. “There! Faster master! Faster!” He quickened up his speed as his dazed eyes looked at his chat.

’Daddy’s fingers feel so good in you’ ‘you look beautiful right now’

He didn’t have the energy to smile as he was harshly fucking himself with his fingers. After a while he felt himself get close. “I’m close- Master!” He looked at the chat and no donation came up this time. He grunted and screamed “Master,” as he came. He breathed heavily as a donation came through.   
  


‘Nightmare donated 300$: ready for round two?” 

George stared at the screen and he smiled genuinely at the camera. “Of course sir! Use me again as much as you want!”

So, George did another round. This time he used one of the ice cubes and circled around the top of his dick. As it looked like it was just about to melt fully he rubbed it across his slit. He moaned rather girlishly at that and even shocked himself.

”Sorry Master, that was really embarrassing.” He tilted his head down and looked up at the camera. Everyone loved the reaction.

He took the duster he had and picked it up off of the floor. Making sure to show his ass to the camera. Then, he tilted the camera downward. He put the duster on the ground again so that the handle was facing up. He then positioned himself in line with the tool.

When he knew he was lined up he sat completely down on the handle. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

Even so, he didn’t give himself a break as he immediately started to bounce up and down on the duster. “Master~ah~ you fill me completely up!”

’Nightmare donated 30$: You ride my dick so beautifully. You are so pretty sweetheart.’

Normally, George would smile and giggle at the nickname but right now he was kind of busy fucking himself. “Thank you sir~ah. Right there!” He rubbed the tool against his prostate as he went down.

Soon, he came yelling “sir,” to commemorate the three hundred dollars Nightmare donated in the middle of the stream. He pulled out the tool as he sat down. He mewled. “Thank you for pleasing me today!” With that he waved to the camera and turned off his stream.

He felt really good afterwards, and not because he was making fun of horny men who would donate their life’s savings for a request. It was because of Nightmare. The nickname really didn’t suit him, he really was more like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because I was sad. Sorry I couldn’t reply to your comments, I was in the middle of making this chapter!


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream work on editing the video.

There George sat waiting for Nightmare to reply to him so that they can start editing. ‘He didn’t just leave me with my hopes up, right?’ George asked himself. He sighed and scrolled through Twitter.

He continued scrolling until a message came from Nightmare saying that he was ready. George started the call and Nightmare joined.

“Just so you know, I used your simp money to buy an editing software,” George said.

He, of course already had an editing software but he just wanted to poke fun at him.

”Oh come on, I could have bought you a software too.” Nightmare replied.

George laughed, “why would you do that for me? How do you even get this kind of money?”

Nightmare chuckled, “Maybe it’s because you’re cute. But I guess we’ll never know.”

George smiled and shook his head, he had gotten used to flirting like this. Only this time, Nightmare most likely meant it.

”You said I reminded you of that YouTuber’s friend. Is that why?” George teased Nightmare further.

Nightmare laughed shallowly. “Yeah, he is really cute too. I like him a lot. Uh, even thought I don’t know him personally. I would date him, he has got a personality that I’ve just fallen in love with throughout the years that I’ve been uh watching him. Like if you know someone for that long you have like fall in love with them at some point.”

George smiled wider at the confession that Nightmare gave him without knowing it. He didn’t know why he smiled exactly but he blamed it on the fact that Nightmare sounded like Dream. It felt like the confession was coming straight from him.

”He sounds like he’s got a really special place in your heart. I guess me being like him is really getting your hopes up.” George replied.

Nightmare sighed, “yeah but even though you aren’t him, I’m glad that I got to meet you. Dong put yourself down by thinking that all you do is remind me of George. You are your own person, and now’s not the time to feel down, we have a video to edit.”

Nightmare was a really sweet guy, and George liked him. He knew that he really shouldn’t like the man because he didn’t know anything about him. He was probably married or something and George wouldn’t know.

But the fact that Nightmare liked him and Nightmare was like his best friend made him go crazy. He didn’t like Dream so why would he like Nightmare. Was he just a gold digger? Or maybe he did like Dream just a little bit.

That was a possibility that scared him. Because now, he was crushing on a man who has the same voice and mannerisms as him. He needed to calm down.

This man was just trying to help him edit a video and most likely trying to get into his pants. Actually, this man was probably only doing this with the hopes of getting to fuck him.

He pushed the thought of liking him aside and focused on listening to him. The rest of the five hours they spent in the call were used to discuss editing and thumbnails.

Of course, at the end, he changed the pitch of their voices so no one on YouTube would think that they were Dream and George.

  
  


Maskie was a natural at editing, he barely needed any help. Dream still tried to help him in any way that he could. It reminded Dream of editing with George and he felt his stomach flutter.

He really did like George and being with Maskie made him miss George. After he left the call with Maskie he immediately went to call George. And George joined the call within a matter of seconds.

”Hello?” George asked.

”GEORGE! I missed you.” Dream replied laughing.

George smiled at the statement and sighed. “We talked yesterday, Dream.”

“That was too long ago.” Dream huffed out.

”Okay piss baby, you wanna play something then?” George asked.

Dream smiled and replied instantly, “yeah let’s try that new plug-in we worked on yesterday.”

George had gotten a call right after Nightmare had left theirs. Surprisingly it was Dream. What an odd coincidence. It made George even more suspicious.

From this point on he was going to track both Dream’s and Nightmare’s movements. Basically stalking them both. He had to in order to calm his suspicions. 

For now, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and just played Minecraft with Dream like normal. It was the fun of it that made it easier for him to forget about Nightmare for the time being. Right now, it was Dream and George.

Then Dream pushed him into a ravine claiming that he wanted to see if fall damage still worked. He sighed as his friend laughed. He spawned in op armor and killed Dream. “WHAT? GEORGE!” George laughed. “There’s more where that came from.”

They ended up just pvping for hours forgetting about the plug-in. Both of them enjoyed the break from thinking. All they had to think about was killing the other. And that made them happy in a weird way.

George had gone through his plan in his head over and over again. 

1.) Get Dream, Sapnap and him in a call together and claim that all three of them should record a video together.

2.) He leaves an hour before he has to stream and sets up.

3.) Hope that Nightmare appears.

4.) Check when Dream leaves the call.

5.) Find out that Dream and Nightmare are not the same person.

Easy, right?

All three of them joined the call together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, the story is progressing! Next chapter will probably be out pretty soon because I’m impatient. But I’m also pretty busy today so :p


	6. The plan made without thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George executes his plan and hopes that everything goes well for him.

George, Dream and Sapnap were using the new plug-in that Dream and George tried out the day before. “DREAM HELP! HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME!” George screamed as his character bolted away from Sapnap’s.

“Boys settle down, we have to work _together_. Or else we won’t beat the game.”

George frantically checking the time. Just ten more minutes before he had to leave. “Sapnap stop! HALF A HEART SAPNAP HALF A HEART.” And Sapnap stopped before he killed George.

George used the opportunity to message Nightmare, telling him that he was going to stream in an hour. He tabbed back into the game, hit Sapnap, then logged off of the server. “Hey guys, I have to go so we have to finish this later.”

They said their goodbyes and he left the call to set up. He got a message from Nightmare saying that he would be there. George smirked, it was all going to plan for him.

Dream had seen George freeze for a second, then he hit Sapnap and logged off of the server. He had to leave so Dream and Sapnap switched to play bedwars. While he was switching, Dream saw that he got a message from Maskie. He was going live in an hour and Dream said that he would be there and Dream would be there.

Him and Sapnap played bedwars and when they were waiting for the next game to start he opened a window on one of his other monitors, pulling up Maskie’s stream. He didn’t want to leave Sapnap just an hour after George left, he would seem suspicious. So he had it going in the backround as he played bedwars.

He could only take small glances but he could hear Maskie in his headphones. And that was enough to turn him on. He tabbed out during another break and gave him a donation, he was doing a teacher/student stream today so he told him to call him ‘mr’ instead of ‘sir.’

He was trying to get friction by rubbing his thighs together but it wasn’t helping him very much. He was getting off purely by the sound of Maskie’s voice. It was good thing because then, Sapnap wouldn’t hear him moaning.

He was doing miserably at bed wars because sometimes Maskie would make a sound that made him twitch or accidentally press a button. Sapnap was giving him hell for it too. 

“How did you fuck up speed-bridging like ten blocks.” Sapnap was laughing hard at Dream’s misery. Well, not misery, per se. Sapnap was laughing at Dream’s failure.

”I am sucking so bad right now.” Dream groans. Sapnap calms down his laughter as they continue playing. Ten minutes later Maskie says that he’s close and Dream donates his money to hear him moan. To hear the voice that reminded him so much of George. He stared at the screen as his character is thrown of his bridge with a fire ball.

There bed was broken so he died for real and he groaned again and muted his mic. He focused on his second screen. He waited three more seconds and George came screaming his name. Dream took out his hard on and with a few fast strokes he came as well. It was the release he had waited for.

He cleaned himself up with some tissues and unmuted his mic. “Hey, sorry I got pissed. I’m back, you wanna play a few more rounds?”

George got cleaned up and looked at his discord. Dream and Sapnap were still in the call together. George smiled as he finally knew that the pervert wasn’t actually Dream. He knew it all along but it was nice to see that Dream wasn’t watching him as he did embarrassing things to himself.

He joined back into their call. And he could hear Dream slam his fist on the desk. Then a distant, “fuck.”   
  


Dream had never thought about it before but now he did. As he was laying on his bed he looked at the message that Maslow sent him. It was close to the time that George left. Then, about fifteen minutes after Maddie ended his stream, George had joined the call.

He did have the same figure as George.

The same eyes.

The same voice.

Dream’s eyes widened at the realization. George was most likely Maskie. He had been watching his best friend get off and he had been giving his best friend a lot of money to scream the word ‘sir’ as he came.

He smiled and with that thought, he slept with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, George’s plan backfired a bit didn’t it?


	7. Couldn’t be him.

Dream woke up the next morning and remembered what he had realized the night before. George was Maskie, he watched George’s porn, and he gave George money to hear him moan the word ‘sir.’

He also just realized that he talked about how amazing George was right to his face. He talked to George with him normal voice. George probably already knew. Maybe he did.

George didn’t know. Fuck, Dream had got George off of his tail without even realizing it. George couldn’t possibly be suspicious of him, and Dream had to make sure that he couldn’t be suspected.

George probably thought that Nightmare was a fan. The way Dream talked sized both of them up. He had to keep up that act, he had to size up himself more.

He had to talk to George.

So, he messaged ‘Maskie’ asking him if he wanted to call. And surprisingly George said yes. So, he would record a video with George and try and size up Dream.

He also had to make sure Maskie was actually George. Not that it made a huge difference besides helping Dream with his erections. He could never let George know that he watched him. Mostly because Dream was “straight” to all of his friends.

He sure as hell wasn’t but it was a lot easier to pretend to be straight. He would get way more hate if he said that he was bi. He knew that and so he kept his sexuality to himself.

He waited for George to start the call and scrolled through his Twitter. He noticed that ‘Maskie’ had a Twitter and he wanted to see what it was. It was basically notifications about when he would stream.

’Maskie’ answered the call with his camera on. He had his mask on but not the beanie. And Dream could see clearly that Maskie was George. 

“Hey, looks like your beanie is missing.” Dream said. George turned off his camera frantically.

”Thank you for telling me. Sorry about that. I wanted to greet you with a wave but I guess I forgot that my hair was visible.” George laughs awkwardly.

”Uh, can you answer a question for me, honestly? Please.” Dream asked.

”Yeah sure, what’s up?” George said a little too eagerly.

”Are you Georgenotfound?” Dream finally asked. He needed George to know that he knew who he was. Though it wasn’t directly, he wouldn’t feel as much guilt this way.

”Are you Georgenotfound?” Nightmare asked.

George froze. He had spent all this time thinking about what he would do when he found out Nightmare’s identity. He hadn’t thought about what he would do if he was called out. He did the only thing that came to mind.

”What if I was?” It was such a stupid thing to say. This guy was a fan of his. He could tell everyone about George’s side job and he wouldn’t be able to stop him.

His entire streaming career would be gone. Damn, he really hoped that this kid wouldn’t tell everyone. 

“Oh my god. It really is you, George! Why did you decide to be a cam boy?” Nightmare asked him.

”Well, it’s the same reason I gave you for wanting to do YouTube. I wanted to try out a different audience. What are you going to do with this information now that you have it?”

George was really calm for being in a situation like this. His entire career was flashing before his eyes and he felt like he was laughing at it. It was like he felt comfortable with Nightmare knowing when he really shouldn’t.

”Nothing actually. I just wanted to know. I guess we really don’t have to record or post any of this stuff now. And I guess this is a win for me because I finally got to meet one of my idols.” Nightmare said.

George had no words to speak. Nightmare really wanted to do nothing with the information. He didn’t trust him completely because he knew how fans could get sometimes.

He sighed, “really? You really aren’t going to share this information?”

”No, George I am not going to give out this ‘important information.’ I would be outing you and myself if I did that. There would be no win in the situation.” Nightmare replied.

Nightmare really was a nice guy. A horny rich man but nice. He remembered Nightmare reassuring him that he didn’t think of Maskie as only George. George felt himself melt into his chair.

”I’m safe!” He yelled triumphantly. George felt butterflies in his stomach again. He was falling in love with whoever Nightmare was. And this time he didn’t mind. Of course he still loved Dream but Nightmare seemed to be attainable.

Dream was like one of those statues in a museums. The ones that have silk that you want to touch. But those statues always hid behind a barrier. Just like Dream hid behind a barrier of friendship and had a ‘do not touch’ sign for his sexuality.

Nightmare was an exhibit that was right in front of him. All he had to do was take off the sheet that covered him.

What was he willing to do? Stare at the beautiful sculpture that was in the corner of the room; or take off the sheet that was covering his very own statue? George would love to just sit and stare at the corner of the room but also wanted something for himself.

He didn’t want others to walk straight to the corner where he knew he couldn’t be. But he couldn’t stop them from doing so.

He thought he would try his hand at revealing what was under that sheet.

Dream was kind of glad that he was Nightmare. George just revealed himself to a stranger. Someone who could use the information he gave to blackmail him into doing stuff he didn’t want to do.

‘George was smarter than this, right? Why would he do this to himself, constantly in fear that Nightmare could put him?’ Dream thought.

To give George a bit of comfort, he turned his camera on. He wasn’t scared because George had never seen him.

”Since you had to reveal yourself to me, I’ll reveal myself. Hi, I’m Blocke aka Nightmare. It’s nice to meet you George.” Dream said.

Of course he couldn’t tell George that he was Dream because, one he wouldn’t believe him. And two, because that would only make George worry more. He wanted to comfort him, not hurt him.

George turned his camera on, he didn’t have on the mask or beanie. He smiled, “Hello Blocke, I’m George, it’s nice to meet you.”

‘George is a fucking idiot. He really exposed himself even further. I guess it’s a sign of trust but you can’t trust people on the internet you stupid motherfuc-‘ Dream thought to himself all while still smiling.

Still, Dream thought it was great that George was happy. He was happy that George felt safe with him. Even though it wasn’t him he felt like George could sense that it was him. Even when he didn’t know the other’s identity, they had a best friend bond at the very start.

Dream saw the whole situation as a win. He was able to jerk off to George, he was able to spend more time with George than anybody else, and he was able to catch George before he fell into a pit. A pit he would have dug himself by saying that he was Georgenotfound to literally anyone else.

He really did love George. And he was willing to keep George safe and happy for however long it took. And he knew that eventually, his true identity would be revealed to him. But now wasn’t the time to be worried about something like that.

Now was the time to hang out with George. And hang out they did. This time, with no restrictions as Dream already knew that he was George. Of course Dream would have to keep up his fanboy act by talking about Dream and Sapnap but he felt good knowing that George didn’t have to hide himself anymore.

Dream kept that thought in his mind even as he slept. He was making George happy. He was the only one that George could talk to without having to restrict himself from talking about his porn or his YouTube channel.

He made George happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thank you because you guys really make my life worthwhile. All of your comments are lovely. And don’t worry, these chapters are not rushed in any way, shape, or form. I put my heart and soul into this story and I will not let it be rushed.


	8. Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Sapnap have to do with this?

Sapnap sat in a call with George. George was explaining the entire situation about how he got caught by a fan.

This would be a weird thing to explain to a friend if he didn’t know you did porn streams. But Sapnap found out that he did the streams when he first started.

_George had to tell someone about his other job. Keeping it a secret would just cause him to accidentally slip it out during one of his Minecraft streams. So, he entrusted his secret to Sapnap._

_Sapnap didn’t mind at all, surprisingly. “I’m not going to watch it though. If you need advice you have to go to someone else.” Sapnap explained._

_”Oh no I would never ask for you to do that. I’m embarrassed just talking about it. How are you so calm?” George asked._

_Sapnap really didn’t mind. It was just another job to him. It was natural since the upcoming of onlyfans. Even so, he understood the fear that George endured to be able to tell him about it._

_”Yeah, it’s cool. It’s really none of my business what you do for work or what you do with your body. Honestly I couldn’t care less actually. But you can always come to talk about it with me if you feel comfortable enough.” Sapnap said._

_George sighed. “I’m sorry to have to involve you. I just needed to get it off my chest voluntarily before it came out involuntary.” George awkwardly chuckled._

_”So, we gonna play chess now or are you scared that I’m gonna beat you?” Sapnap said teasingly._

_”I’m going to be the one to beat you.” George replied as they booted up the game._

“So, you told one of your fans that you were Georgenotfound. Knowing that he knew you from your stream. You are such an idiot sometimes.” Sapnap laughed.

”He said he wasn’t going to do anything with the information!” George argued which made Sapnap laugh even louder.

”And you trusted him?” Sapnap replied. George stayed silent.

”So now what? Is he your sugar daddy now?” Sapnap teased.

George smiled and looked down. “I guess he is. But I’m not going to treat him like a sugar daddy. We are actually getting along and I might actually like him a little bit.”

”OH MY GOD GEORGE! You have no idea who he even is! He could be like married or an old man. Do you even know what he looks like?” Sapnap was confused at how much of an idiot George could be.

”I do actually know what he looks like and he’s not an old man. He’s actually very hansome.” George replied triumphantly.

”Look I have a picture of him. I took it while we were chatting.” George said, sending the screenshot to Sapnap.

Sapnap looked at the image and just stared at it. He remembered those eyes. He knew that face.

It was the same face that he had face-timed multiple times over the years. He’s known the man who bore that face.

He had to mute his mic as he burst out laughing.

George had revealed his identity to Dream. And George didn’t even know that he did. When George found out he would make fun of him so much.

”Sapnap?” George said quietly asked.

Sapnap unmuted. “Sorry, it’s just that that guy is one of my friends. I was laughing because of how weird of a coincidence that is. Yeah, I wouldn’t worry about it then.”

George laughed, “really? That is really weird. I guess it doesn’t matter anymore then. That is actually great news.” George giggled.

”He kind of sounds like Dream doesn’t he?” George asked.

Sapnap laughed again. “You really are obsessed with Dream. But I guess he does sound like him.” 

Sapnap didn’t want to tell him that he was Dream without Dream’s permission. But he also didn’t want to lie. So he swerved around the truth. He would have to ask Dream about it later.

This was the weirdest thing that had happened to him in a while. And Sapnap was enjoying every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapnap chapter because he is going to be an important factor later on.


	9. Dream. What is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap talks to Dream.

After their talk George said that he had to go for another one of his streams. Sapnap decided to message Dream telling him that he wanted to play a game of chess. Dream accepted and Sapnap started a call.

Dream had won the first game and they were in the middle of their second game. There were fifteen minutes before George would start streaming and Sapnap was in a pickle. He made a risky move and had to distract Dream.

”Hey, don’t you have a stream to watch in fifteen minutes.” Dream was silent. Sapnap could hear him messing around with his mouse, most likely clicking on another tab. 

“I don’t know what you mean, no one is streaming soon.” Dream replied.

”What about George’s stream?” Sapnap asked. Sapnap heard him click his mouse and his piece was put down.

”And checkmate. Now you can go watch his stream if you want. I heard that he’s going casual today.” Sapnap teased.

”George isn’t streaming today.” Dream said.

”Not Twitch he isn’t.” Sapnap replied.

Dream’s breath hitched. “You know that George is a- you know?”

”Yeah, a cam boy. And you’re his sugar daddy, aren’t you?” Sapnap was purely trying to get Dream to come clean himself.

”Yeah, I’m not into that kind of stuff man. I’m straight.” Dream tried to defend himself.

”Like hell you’re straight, sir Nightmare.” Sapnap said the last two words in a high voice.

Dream groaned. “How the hell did you find out?”

”Oh so you admit that you pay George 300$ each stream. What a simp.” Sapnap laughed.

”You showed George your face, and when he was telling me about what happened between you guys he showed me what Nightmare looked like. And I was surprised to see that it was you.” Sapnap continued.

”So, when did you find out? Because I know you found out before he had shown you.” Sapnap asked.

“I found out the night before when he left an hour before Maskie’s stream. Then he came back a few minutes after his stream. I was pretty sure about him being the same person but when I saw his hair I knew it was him.” Dream stated blandly.

Sapnap laughed. “YOU WERE GIVING A RANDOM DUDE MONEY?! Why?!”

”He looked like George.” Dream replied.

”I wonder why. Wait, you were giving a person money because he looked like George? Do you actually like George?” Sapnap asked.

Dream sighed. “Yeah, but now I have no way of telling him. So, I’ll continue to watch him from a distance since that’s all that I can do.”

”You have to tell him that you are Nightmare! You can’t let this go on too long or else you’ll actually ruin your friendship.” Sapnap yelled.

“But I showed him my face and I told him how much I loved George and everything. Like I-I can’t just tell him ‘o-oh yeah, I was ni-nightmare all along.’ What do I do?” Dream panicked.

”Look, this isn’t just about you now. George really likes Nightmare. So if you continue to pretend to be nightmare what do you think is going to happen? You are going to have some happily ever after with George?” Sapnap didn’t let Dream speak.

”No. Because you are going to have to show yourself as ‘Dream’ at some point in the future. And if this goes on for long enough then you’ll absolutely break George’s heart. And he’ll lose all trust in both you and ‘Nightmare.’”

Sapnap breathed in and out. “I don’t want you or George to be hurt. And I know it hurts you to have to pretend to be someone you’re not just to make him temporarily happy. So please, you have to tell him. Preferably today.”

Dream stayed silent for a few minutes before he finally formed a response. “Sapnap, I know you care about us. And I care about George. I’m scared, but I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him.”

Sapnap smiled. “Now go before you miss the stream. Sugar daddy.”

Dream turned his camera on to flip him off and then left the call.

George just had on his regular clothes. He didn’t want to do anything special today and he didn’t mind that he had less viewers because of it. Donations came in to do various things like call people names or to use one of the toys he had on his table.

Not one of them had been from Nightmare. He was starting to get worried that he had messed things up by revealing his identity to him. Maybe he just wanted to be friends now. No benefits.

He still put on a show as if he was there. He imagined that the person using the tools was Blocke. Usually he would imagine Dream but he had no idea what he looked like.

He currently had one vibrator going up and down his dick while the other was being pumped inside of him. He was pleased beyond belief and he was about explode as a donation came across his screen.

‘Nightmare donated 300$‘

George didn’t look at the message attached to it but he heard what he wanted.

”DrEAm!” George screamed as he came. It was the best thing that ever left his mouth. He wanted to scream that name every single time. And he got his opportunity.

“Thank you for pleasuring me today.” George said with a smile before ending his stream.

He heard that he got a discord notification but ignored it and started to clean up before.

Dream had just barely made it in time for the end of George’s stream. Right after the stream he had made up his mind. He messaged George on discord saying that he wanted to talk to him.

He got an answer about twenty minutes later saying that they could call right then. And so Dream immediately started the call.

”Hello.”

“Hey George, get on Snapchat for me please.”

”okay.”

”See that photo I sent. Don’t open it yet. I have something important to tell you.”

”Go on Dream.”

”Throughout all of this time that you have known me, you have never seen my face. And I’m sorry that you have to see it this way. I’m so sorry George. Just open up the picture.”

”Oh hey, it’s Sapnap’s friend. You know him too?”

Dream’s hands shook as he turned on his video. George gasped.

”You. you are actually. You’re him. You. No, Blocke, hi. Where did Dream go?”

”George. I am Dream. I’m not Blocke I’m Clay. I’ve been posing as Nightmare while watching your streams. Blocke doesn’t exist.”

George whimpered. “No, Blocke that joke isn’t funny. You can’t say stuff like that to me.”

”It’s not Blocke. Blocke is a name I came up with because my name is Clay. Like Clay block. George, I am so sorry.”

Dream could hear George sniffle and leave the call.

He really did fuck up didn’t he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. This is a little heavy.   
> Is this what y’all were expecting?


	10. What happened, George?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap tries his best to calm George down and get him to talk to Dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a slight panic attack in this chapter. I will separate it and put warnings before and after the panic attack. Stay safe and healthy!

George couldn’t stop the flow of tears as he frantically wiped them away. He didn’t know why he was crying. Maybe it was the embarrassment, maybe it was the thought of slight betrayal.

Through his foggy vision he managed to message Sapnap, asking if he could call him. Sapnap replied with a quick yes and started the call.

”Hey George what’s-“ George sniffle cut Sapnap off.

”Hey what’s wrong?” Sapnap turned on his camera and George did the same. Sapnap saw the tear soaked sleeves of George’s hoodie as he wiped away his tears.

Sapnap immediately went into a look of understanding. George didn’t understand why until he recalled the conversation from earlier.

”Sap *hic* nap.” He wasn’t even able to formulate a word through his cries.

”Let’s calm down first, okay? Breathe with me. In.” Sapnap sucked in and George followed suit.

”Out.” Sapnap exhaled, George followed the action. They repeated the set of ‘in and out’ five times. He felt a little better each time he did it. Eventually able to speak words.

“Sapnap, what is your friend’s name? You know-“ Sapnap cut him off.

”Nightmare. His name is Clay. Our best friend, Dream, is Nightmare.”

💥 **PANIC ATTACK WARNING!!!**

  
  
George felt himself start to get worked up again and started doing the exercise again.

”Hey, calm down and do it with me. In.” But George couldn’t hear him.

George’s breaths began to quicken as he thought about it more.

’Nightmare was Dream, Blocke was Clay. Dream has seen every inch of me’ George’s breathing started to quicken even more.

“GEORGE!” Sapnap tried to reach him. But he felt as though his voice was a quiet whisper in the back of his mind as he thought.

‘Dream had lied to me. I saw Dream’s face and he said he was Blocke’ George felt the tears run down his face again.

‘It was Dream who saw me do those things to myself. And then he hid.’ George fell to the floor bringing his knees to his chest.

’Was Dream only here to get into my pants? Am I just an object to him? A sex toy?’ George tried to cover up his body in shame. And then his fingers touched his face.

’I have to get out. I have to get out. I have to get out. Let me out.’ George clawed his cheek, trying to get out of his skin somehow.

After he did the action his ears had cleared and he heard Sapnap. Sapnap was screaming his name in between broken sobs.

💥 **WARNING OVER**

  
  
George looked up and saw that Sapnap was crying. He got up slowly knowing how much breath he lost and when to go sit back in his chair. Then, he scooted back in front of the computer screen.

He was still crying but he accepted the reality of things. ‘Dream only sees me as a sex toy. I’m just his puppet that he can use whenever he gets horny. What else is my use besides that anyways?’ George thought to himself.

”George! Are you okay?” Sapnap had calmed down a bit. His voice was still hoarse and you could hear the fear in it.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Sapnap, has Dream said anything about this?” George asked him. Voice also hoarse but a little less than Sapnap’s.

Sapnap sighed, wether it be from relief or worry, none of the boys knew. “George, he had talked to me before talking to you. And I want you to know that he doesn’t see you as just an object. Why else would he spend all those hours with you as both Dream and Nightmare? He doesn’t want you just for your body. He wants you. But you won’t believe it if it’s just coming from me.”

George knew where Sapnap was going with this and his breath hitched in fear.

”I need you to go talk to Dream about it. That way, you can get to know his side of the story. And don’t ask me about it. It’s not my story to tell. But please, for you and him. Go talk to him. He needs you too.” Sapnap said.

George wiped away his remaining tears as he realized it. This wasn’t just him that would be in pain right now. Dream had the courage to tell George that he was Nightmare. So George had to have the courage to tell Dream how he felt.

”Sapnap. You are a great friend and I am so glad that you are here for me.” George said.

”Of course George. But don’t make me scared like that again!”

George and Sapnap had a quick laugh before Sapnap ended the call. Having no reason to back out, George had messaged Dream asking if they could talk.

Dream was on the ground staring blankly at his phone as he scrolled through Twitter. He had just ruined a great friendship he had. He couldn’t even begin to understand how George felt. He could have done it a different way. Maybe it would have worked out better.

But he didn’t do it a different way. So, here he was. On the ground, drinking his own tears as they rolled down his cheeks. He sighed and tossed his phone onto his bed.

He laid on the floor extending his arms and legs as far as they could reach in a star formation. He sat there drowning in his own self pity when he got a discord notification.

At first he was just going to ignore it and lay on the ground some more. But then he thought back to the reason he was on the ground and jolted up. He quickly checked the notification.

George. He stopped breathing as he moved his mouse to the call button. He hesitated for a second and he saw another notification.

’Im sorry if I hurt you.’

Dream wanted to reply but he didn’t trust the language of text to do it. He clicked the call button. George had his camera on and he looked like a mess.

His hair looked like he had tried to pull it out and he had red marks going down his cheek that looked like he had been scratched. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red. He had been crying not to long ago.

Dream turned his camera on as well. He still had tears running down his cheeks. Except now he was crying over the look of George. Because he knew that he did that to him.

”George. I’m so sorry, I should have told you when I first found out but I was being selfish and I just couldn’t do it. I’m sorry for being such a bad friend and I know that if you don’t want to continue it fin-“ Dream was cut off.

”Clay. I’m fine. It just shocked me a little.” Dream froze. He was still breathing in harshly to regain the breath that he lost saying those first few sentences. And George continued.

”Clay. Do you like me?” Dream looked into George’s eyes as he had said it. George didn’t look sad or betrayed or happy. He looked disgusted or disappointed. Dream hated that look.

The look that straight people would give to gay people. The look of distrust or fear. That disgusted and disappointed look that George wore. It was like he was looking down on him.

Dream breathed in. “George, I don’t just like you, I love you. I love every part of you. Your eyes that have the reflection of anything they look at. Your smile that seems more genuine than anything that I’ve seen before. You laugh is always genuine and it makes my heart warm to hear it.” 

He saw George’s expression soften and saw it as a reason to continue.

”Your stupid jokes that you make that never fail to make people laugh. Your kindness that never wanes no matter who you’re talking to. Your voice that always greets me at the beginning of our calls and puts a smile on my face. And your hair that always looks so soft I just want to run my fingers through-“ Dream stopped as he was interrupted.

”Okay okay, that’s enough thank you.” George laughed and Dream smiled wider. Not noticing until now that he had been smiling the whole time. George looked into his eyes and Dream could feel himself blush.

”I love you too, Dream. And you know how hard that is for me to say. I’m not a very vocal person sorry.” George stretched.

”It’s fine, I know you do. You dont have to say it.” Dream said, eyes never leaving George.

”So, what now? What is this now?” George asked.

”Well, George, do you want to be my boyfriend.” Dream said.

”Of course I do, sweetheart.” George giggled at the pet name he used and Dream sat there admiring him.

”Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Dream remembered that his camera was on and blushed quickly covering it.

“So, we’re boyfriends now?” Dream asked.

George sighed, “yes Dream. I said yes. We are boyfriends.” Dream pumped his fist into the air.

”POGGERS.” Dream shouted and they both laughed. Dream ending up wheezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how there is a number and not a question mark? Yeah, sad days.


	11. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream are dating.

George and Dream had been waiting for two years, and this was the year they were finally going to move in together. George had since quit his job as a cam boy. The only audience he would ever need being the man he was currently waiting for at the airport.

He tried to look over the crowd to find a tall man. But he gave up, seeing as he was shorter than most of the people in the crowd.

Then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he turned to look at his surprise attacker.

”DREAM!” George screamed as he hugged him back. Dream just chuckled at the boy’s cute actions.

Dream let go of George and grabbed his face, kissing him on both cheeks before kissing him on the mouth. George smiled and dragged Dream to his car.

  
  


As they arrived at George’s house, he opened the door and they both stumbled in. He then closed and locked it and led Dream to his room.

Dream was the first to plop into bed, tiredness slowly taking over. George slid into bed next to him and cuddled into his chest. His cheeks squished into the warmth as Dream wrapped his arms around him.

Throughout the interaction George knew that he loved Dream and Dream knew that he loved George. And they both let that thought carry them peacefully into sleep.

George woke up and yawned. He turned to look at Dream and kissed him on the nose. Satisfied, he tried to get out of Dream’s hold. Dream just squeezed tighter.

“Clay, I have to go pee.” George whisper-yelled. Dream groaned but let go of George.George thanked him with another kiss on the cheek and rushed to the bathroom.

Once George had gotten out, he headed to the kitchen. He took out a frying pan, some cooking oil, and a carton of eggs. As he turned on the stove he heard footsteps approach from behind and arms hug him again.

”Hey, I’m making us some eggs.” George said, leaning into the hug. Dream hummed in understanding and sat down at the bar. He waited patiently for his food to be done as he had small talk with George.

After they had finished breakfast, Dream went back to the bedroom, signaling for George to follow him. And follow he did. He knew exactly what was going to happen. They had been waiting forever to finally do it.

So when George got inside the room, he closed and locked the door. And Dream immediately pounced on him.

They both knew that they were going to enjoy the new life they were creating together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the end!  
> I’m really sad that this story ended but I am making another story.  
> It won’t have any smut in it, not any planned at least. If you enjoyed the writing and frequent uploads go make sure to check it out. I posted the first two chapters already.  
> To the rest of you, it’s been a great time! Maybe I’ll see you in the future. Goodbye!


End file.
